


Are You Even Listening To Me?

by fanfic_writer



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_writer/pseuds/fanfic_writer
Summary: Victoria and Lucas are arguing when she stops listening to him and begins to notice how hot he looks.





	Are You Even Listening To Me?

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of fanfictions for this ship will be the death of me.

He was yelling at me, so angry that I thought the vein that was popping out of his neck would burst at any moment. But I wasn’t even listening to things that were coming out of his mouth. All I could think about was how incredibly hot he looked right now. 

His hair was messy from him running his through it out of frustration and his more casual clothes were hugging him in all the right places. But most importantly he just looked fucking hot. He stopped talking and clenched his jaw and then he slammed his hand onto the kitchen island that stood between us. “Are you even listening to me?” he growls at me and I feel myself get even more turned on. 

“Yeah of course,” I say simply and restrain myself attempting to jump him. 

He glared at me and clenched his jaw even tighter. He didn't say anything for a while, just continued glared at me. “Then what was the last thing I said?”

I throw my hands in surrender, “fine. I wasn’t listening.” I say and watch as the words resonate with him. He’s even angrier than before, which also means he looks even hotter than before. To be completely honest I don't even remember what we were arguing for. 

“What else could be possibly going through your head right now.” his voice was low and the anger was evident in his face. 

I looked away from him and discreetly tried to squeeze my thighs together. I look back at him and I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over his tense muscular body. “Victoria,” he says roughly and my eyes snap up to his. “You're turned on,” he states, his voice a mix of disbelief and anger. 

I swallowed and nodded my head. He looked exasperated and I almost wanted to laugh but I had a feeling he really wouldn’t appreciate that. He stared at me for a few seconds before he makes strides towards me. My eyes widen in excitement as he grabs my waist roughly pulling into him. His kiss was not gentle or sweet but demanding and dominating. He lifted me easily me and threw me over his shoulder.

I let out a yelp of surprise and he started to make his way towards the bedroom. I was soaked and he wasn't making matters any better with his rough actions. He dropped onto the bed and starts to undress so I follow suit. I’ve got my pants just below my hips when he grabs ahold of them and rips them off of me. “You’re infuriating,” he says before entering me swiftly not giving any to time to adjust before he sets off. 

“Is this what you wanted?” he asks as he brings my legs over his shoulder causing him to go deeper.

“Yes. oh god yes.” I moan out and bring my hands up to his hair. He grabs ahold of my hands and grips them firmly in his hands and increases his pace. He looks down at with a smug look but I can still see the fire behind his eyes. 

“Say my name,” he commands and tightens his grip on my wrists.

“Lucas.” I whimper as he begins to hit my spot repeatedly.

“You feel so fucking good.” he groans out and I feel myself tighten around him at his words. He puts more of his body weight on me and continues to fuck into the bed, fucking me harder than I thought I was possible. 

“I'm gonna cum.” I almost scream and this motivates him to pick up his pace. 

“No.” his voice commanding and harsh “Don’t you fucking dare.” his thrust long and brutal. 

“please,” I beg not knowing how long I could hold out. 

“No.” 

“God so good.” I moan as he fucks me, in total control. 

“Cum for me,” he growled out and I do screaming his name. My whole body tenses and then starts shaking uncontrollably. “Fuck.” I hear him say through my haze and then I feel him cum. After I come down from my high I lie there for a while with a huge smile on my face. “I'm still mad at you,” he says breaking the silence. 

I turn my head towards him, “really wanna use some of that aggression on me?” I say cheekily and I can see his eyes go shade darker. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
